


Made for Walkin'

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt hadn't been kidding.  He did own a pair of heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Walkin'

Matt stared at Danny, then to the innocent pair of black suede booties were hanging, hooked on his fingers. He opened his mouth, which was suddenly dry and tried to swallow around the tightness in his throat. Allison had told Danny, drunkenly one night, about Matt's blurt about why he never wore his heels to school. Ever since then Danny had been transfixed with the idea, to the point of almost becoming obsessed with it. Matt had brushed it off, distracted him, told him he wasn't ready. That it was a private thing, something he'd never do in public because what if someone saw, what if they said anything, the shoes were more of an erotic tool than anything. He'd bought the Louboutin's after saving up for years, after buying a pre-paid credit card and purchasing them late one night after jerking to their picture for what seemed to be hours. When they arrived in his name, his mother had opened the package, and Matt had blurted out he had bought them for his older sister as a present for getting into grad school. 

So they spent time in their polished box, hidden in his closet under a pile of things to be forgotten about by everyone. Some days when he was alone in the house he'd wear them in his room, get the feel for them. But he was scared to wear them outside. Beacon Hills was pretty accepting but there was a difference between being gay, or bi, or pansexual, and wearing a pair of heels to school. Or the mall.

But it was Danny's birthday, and Matt had promised to take him out to a rave. Danny had insisted on picking out Matt's outfit and thinking nothing of it, Matt had agreed.

Now he knew why Danny was so quietly insistent on it. 

"Matt, we're going to a rave, we're going to be outside of town and no one is going to care what's on your feet. We don't even know anyone else going. Please, babe?"

Something inside of Matt twitched in nervousness but he nodded his head before he could stop himself. Maybe it was time. He was with Danny. He was strong. "Okay. But I'm picking something to go with them." 

Danny's mouth curved up happily and he pressed his mouth to Matt's, pressing the shoes into his chest before pulling away to shower. Matt curled his fingers around the soles of the shoes, cradling them to his chest. He heaved out a breath, nervous and excited, before moving to the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled out a pair of wash faded, worn jeans and a loose collared shirt. Something dressed down but still stylish that would mostly accent the shoes, because if he was wearing them, he was going to do it to get them noticed, no matter how nervous he was.

Dressing quickly, he sat on the bed, regarding the shoes before slipping on thin stockings and the boots, sliding the zipper up. The sound was sharp and loud in the room and he bit his lower lip. Standing up he shifted his weight, testing the shoes before walking with purpose. He strode all the way out to the car to wait for Danny, because he knew if he waited in the house he would talk himself out of it. This was something he needed to do and something Danny wanted. Therefore it was something worth doing. 

Danny joined him not long after, smelling of shower gel and his aftershave. He curled his fingers around the back of Matt's neck and pulled him into a kiss, long and languid and hot. When he pulled away, he threw the car into drive and headed out, following the directions to the well hidden warehouse where they would party. 

They got in without much fuss and Danny pulled their bodies together once they were inside, moving with the rest of the swaying bodies to the pounding music. His mouth descended on Matt's neck as a hand pushed under the back of his shirt, pressing into the strip of skin above Matt's belt. "Bet it feels amazing to be out in them, hm? Sexy and slinky and all mine."

Matt shuddered and opened his mouth, letting out a ragged pant at Danny's words and nodded his head. He felt dizzy, hot and nervous. Someone was going to see, everyone was going to see...

"Wanna fuck you here, while you're wearing them. Hike your legs over my shoulders so those goddamn lewd red soles flash in the lights and everyone sees."

Matt whimpered. How could Danny do that? Take his worst fears, his fantasies, and just pull them out from nowhere, whisper them low and hot into his ear and smile like the Devil? He fell against Danny, limp, wanton, and moaned. The throb in his feet from the unusual tightness sparked up his legs and made his arousal worse, or better. Maybe both. He pressed his face into Danny's neck, biting against the skin, pushing into his body. Wanting to relieve the pressure in his cock. 

Danny pulled away, smiling. Shimmying an arm's length away from Matt, before turning and giving him a look over his shoulder. "Come find me and maybe, if you're good, I'll let you wrap those legs around me." 

Matt watched as he moved into the throng of people and closed his eyes, fighting off a groan of arousal and denial before following the smell of Armani.


End file.
